Ten Made Nobore!
feat. Juice=Juice ' ---- '''Release Date' June 8, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 2013 Label Up-Front Works Producer Tsunku ---- Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Kanojo ni Naritai!!! 1st Indies Single (2012) ---- Juice=Juice Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru 2nd Indies Single (2013) Next: Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 1st Single (2013)]] Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ!; Climb to the Sky!), official English title being Go up Higher!, is a single by Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice. This single is Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's second indies single, as well as Juice=Juice's third indies single. It was released on June 8, 2013 through concerts and events. The single had a limited-release on June 12, 2013, only sold through H!P Shop and e-Line UP!. Tracklist #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! (Instumental) Featured Members *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina (last single) **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Concert Performances *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;"Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice" Ver. *Vocals: Unison *Center: Juice=Juice ;"Juice=Juice" Ver. : *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki **Sub Vocals: Otsuka Aina, Kanazawa Tomoko **Minor Vocals: Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari *Photo Center: Miyamoto Karin *Dance Center: Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina Trivia *It was announced and performed at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event on May 19, 2013. *It was released the same day as the first concert of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *It is the first Hello! Pro Kenshuusei single where all Kenshuusei members participate. *It is the last single to feature Otsuka Aina. *Apparently there were two PVs filmed, one for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ft Juice=Juice version, and one for just the Juice=Juice version. However, due to Otsuka Aina's departure, it is likely that the Juice=Juice version will never be made public. *19th generation wears their single outfits on the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei website as their profile images. *The outfits they perform in for this single are different from the ones they wear on the cover. *Juice=Juice did not get new individual profile images for this single. *Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede did not participate in the music video (they were likely absent due to activities in C-ute's spring tour). *The 19th generation members did not participate in the music video. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tsunku's blog comment it:Ten Made Nobore! Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Indie Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Last single to feature a Juice = Juice Member